Romano Prodi
Hapësira e Hilbertit thirret një problem rreth hapësirave në matematikë me të cilin si duket i pari është marr matematikani David Hilbert, dhe sipas të cilit edhe e ka marr emrin. Në matematikë koncepti i hapësirës së Hilbertit, përgjithëson nocionin e hapësirës Euklidiane. Ky nocion zgjeron metodat e algjebrës vektoriale nga plani dydimensional dhe hapësira tredimensionale në hapësirat me numrër të pafundëm të dimensioneve. Në shprehje më të formuluar, hapësira e Hilbertit është një hapësirë e produktit të brendshëm në një hapësirë vektoriale abstrakte në të cilën distancat dhe këndet mund të maten. Pra kjo është një "hapësirë komplete", që nënkupton se nëqoftëse një varg vektorësh është i tipit Koshi, atëherë ai konvergjon d.m.th. ka limit brenda asaj hapësire. Hapësirat e Hilbertit shfaqen shpesh në mënyrë te natyrshme në matematike, fizikë, dhe në inxhinieri. Zakonisht kjo shfaqe është si hapësira funksionale me dimensione të pafundme. Këto cilësohen si mjete të pazëvendësueshme në teorinë e ekuacioneve diferenciale parciale, mekanikes kuantike, dhe procesimit të sinjaleve. Njohja e një strukture të përbashkët algjebrike midis këtyre fushave të ndryshme dha një kuptim me të gjerë të konceptuar. Suksesi i metodave të hapësirës së Hilbertit udhëhoqi ne periudhën e arte të analizës funksionale. Intuita gjeometrike luan rol shumë te rëndësishëm në shumë aspekte të teorisë se hapësirave të Hilbertit. Një element i hapësirës së Hilbertit mund të veçohet në mënyrë unike nga koordinatat në lidhje me një bazë të ortvektorit, në ngjasjshmëri me koordinatat karteziane në një plan. Kur kjo bazë është e numërueshme, kjo do të thotë se hapësira e Hilbertit mund të shprehet me terma të vargjeve të pafundme e që janë hapësira të Lebegut. Operatorët linear në një hapësirë të Hilbertit janë gjithashtu objekte konkrete. Në raste të favorshme, ato janë thjesht transformime që zgjerojnë hapësirën me faktorë të ndryshëm. Hyrje dhe historia , matematikani puna themelore e te cilit ne studimin e ekuacioneve integrale dhe formave kuadratike çoi tek koncepti i hapesirave te Hilbertit.]] Hapesira Euklidiane e zakonshme shërben si nje model për nocionin e hapësirës se Hilbertit. Ne hapesiren Euklidiane, të dhene në R'3, distanca në mes pikave dhe këndi në mes vektoreve mund te shprehen nepermjet produktit te brendshëm, nje veprim mbi nje çift vektoresh vlerat e te cileve jane numra reale. Probleme nga gjeometria analitike, si përckatimi neqoftese dy drejteza jane pingule ose gjetja e nje pike ne nje plan te dhene e cila eshte me afer origjines, mund te shprehen dhe te zgjidhen duke perdorur prodhimin e brendshem vektorial.Shikoni nje tekst te analizes me shume variabla, si .Nje tipar tjeter i rendesishem i '''R'3 eshte qe ajo posedon strukturë te mjaftueshme per te ruajtur metodat e analizes, per shkak te ekzistences së limiteve. Hapesirat e Hilbertit jane pergjithesime te 'R'3 te cilat përmbajnë nje operator analog me prodhimin vektorial ne hapesiren Euklidiane (kjo zakonisht quhet prodhimi i brendshem) te cilat jane “komplete" ne sensin qe limitet qe duhen per zbatimin e analizes ekzistojne. Para zhvillimit te hapësirave te Hilbertit, pergjithesime te tjera te 'R'3 ishin te njohura nga matematikanet dhe fizikantet. Ne veçanti, ideja e hapesirave abstrakte lineare kishte marrë hov nga fundii shekullit XIX : kjo eshte nje hapesire elementet e se ciles mund te mblidhen dhe te shumezohen me skalare (si numrat real ose komplekse) pa i identifikuar keto elemente me vektore "gjeometrike" , si vektoret e pozicionit dhe momentit ne sisteme fizike. Objekte te tjera te studjuara nga matematikanet ne fillim te shekullit XX, ne veçanti hapesirat e vargjeve (duke perfshire seritë) dhe hapesirat e funksioneve, te cilat mund te kuptohen si hapesira lieare. Funksionet, per shembull, mund te mblidhen ose te shumezohen me skalarë, veprime keto qe i binden ligjeve algjebrike te mledhjes dhe shumezimit te vektoreve hapesinorë. Ne dekaden e pare te shekullit XX, zhvillime paralele sollën deri te paraqitja e hapesirave te Hilbertit. E parë nga ky vezhgim, gjate studimit te ekuacioneve integrale nga David Hilberti dhe Erhard Schmidt, . se dy funksone reale te vazhdueshme f'' dhe ''g ne nje interval [a'',''b] qe jane te integrueshëm kane nje produkt te brendshëm : \langle f,g \rangle = \int_a^b f(x)g(x)\,dx I cili ka shume nga vetite familjare te podhimit vektorial Euklidian. Në veçanti ideja e familjeve te funksineve ortogonale ka nje kuptim te caktuar. Shmidt perdori ngjashmerine midis produktit te brendshem me produktin vektorial Euklidian per te provuar analogun e dekompozimit spektral per nje operator te formes : f(x) \mapsto \int_a^b K(x,y) f(y)\, dy Ku K'' eshte nje funksion i vazhdueshem simetrik në lidhje me ''x dhe y''. Zgjerimi ajgenfunksonal qe rrjedh nga kjo e shpreh funksionin ''K si një seri te formës : K(x,y) = \sum_n \lambda_n\varphi_n(x)\varphi_n(y)\, Ku funksionet ''φ'n'' jane pingule ne sensing qe 0}} for all . Megjithate, ekzistojne zgjerime ajgenfunksionale te cilat nuk konvergjojne ne kuptimin e zakonshem te një funksion qe eshte i integrueshem ne katror: Ajo që mungon ketu eshte vetia e kompletimit e cila siguron konvergjencën. Zhvillimi i dyte qe integrali i Lebesgut, nje alternative e integralit te Rimanit e paraqitur nga Henri Lebesgue ne 1904. . Detaje tjera mbi teorine e integrimit mund te gjenden tek dhe . Integrali i Lebesgut beri te mundur integrimin e funksioneve qe nuk jane te vazhdueshme. Ne 1907, Frigyes Riesz dhe Ernst Sigismund Fischer provuan ne menyre te pavarur se hapesira L2 e funksionit te inetgrueshem ne katror Lebesgian eshte nje hapesire metrike komplete. . Rrjedhoje e kesaj qe bashkekordinimi midis gjeometrise dhe vetise se kompletimit, rezultati i shekullit te 19te i Jozef Fourier, Friedrich Bessel dhe Marc-Antoine Parseval mbi serite trigonometrike mund te pershatet qarte ne hapesira me te pergjithshme, qe rezultojne ne nje aparatgjeometriko analitik te njohur si torema Riesz-Fischer . Rezultate te tjera themelore u provuan ne fillim te shekullit XX. Per shembull, teorema e reprezantimit e Riesz u arrit ne menyre te pavarur nga Maurice Fréchet dhe Frigyes Riesz ne 1907.Ne , rezultati qe çdo funksional linear ne L20,1 i atribuohet dhe . Rezultati i pergjithshëm, qe hapesira duale e Hilbertit identifikohet me vete hapesiren e Hilbertit, mund te gjendet tek . John von Neumann vuri termin ''hapesira abstrakte e Hilbertit ne vepren e tij te famshme mbi operatoret Hermitian. . Von Neumann qe nje nga matematikanet e vetem ne ato kohe qe vuri ne dukje rendësinë e rezultatit si rrjedhoje e punes se tij thelbësore ne themelimet e e mekanikes kuantike, . gjate punes se tij me Eugene Wigner. Emri "Hilbert space" u adaptua nga te tjeret, per shembull nga Hermann Weyl ne librin e tij mbi mekaniken kuantike dhe teorine e grupeve . . Rendesia e konceptit te hapesirave te Hilbertit u nenvizua nga realizmi qe ajo ofron nje nga fromulimet me te mira te mekanikes kuantike. . Shkurt, gjendjet e nje sistemi jane vektore ne nje hapesire te caktuar Hilbertiane, te observueshmet jane operatore hermitiane ne ate hapesire, simetrite e sistemit jane operatore unitare, dhe matjet jane projeksione ortogonale. Lidhja midis simetrive mekaniko kuantike dhe operatoreve unitare dhane nje impetus direct per zhvillimin eteorise se reprezantimit unitar te grupeve, te filluar me 1928 me punen e Hermann Weyl. Nga ana tjeter, ne fillim te vitetve 1930 u be e qart se disa veti klasike te sistemeve dinamike mund te analizohen duke perdorur teknika te hapesires se Hilbertit ne kontekstin e teorise ergodike. Zbatime e nje elektroni ne nje atom hidrogjeni jane ajgenfunksione te energjise. Energjia jepet nga operatori i Shrodingerit ( me pavaresi ohore) i cii vepron ne nje nenhapesire te dendur te hapesires Hilbertaine te funksioneve te integrueshem-katror ne 'R'3, ku spektri i saj percakton nivelet e mundshme te energjise.]] Shumë nga aplikimet e hapësires se Hilbertit shfrytëzojne faktin se hapësirat e Hilbertit suportojne pergjithesime te koncepteve te thjeshta gjeometrike si projektimin dhe ndryshimi i bazes ne krahasim me analoget e fundem dimensionale. Në veçanti, teoria spektrale e operatorit linear te funksioni i vazhdueshem vete-adjointuar (?) ne nje hapësire Hilberti pergjithëson dekompozimin spektral të zakonshem tek një matricë, gjë kjo e cila luan nje rol madhor ne aplikimet e teorisë në fusha tjera të matematikës dhe fizikës. Teoria e Sturm–Liuvilit in je korde vibruese. Keto jane ajgenfunksione te problemit Sturm–Ljuville. Ajgenvlerat 1,1/2,1/3,… formojne serite harmonike (muzikore).]] Ne teorine e ekuacioneve diferenciale të zakonshme, metodat spektrale ne nje hapësire të përshtatshme Hilberti përdoren për të studjuar sjelljen e vlerave të veta dhe ,,funksioneve të veta,, të ekuacioneve diferenciale. Per shembull, problemi i Sturm–Ljuvilit del në studimin e valeve harmonike ne nje kordë(tel i shtërnguar) ose ne një daulle. .Problemi eshte nje ekuacion diferencial i formes : -\frac{d}{dx}\leftdx}\right+q(x)y=\lambda w(x)y Per nje variabël te panjohur y'' ne nje interval [''a,b''], qe kenaq konditat kufitare homogjene Robin : \begin{cases} \alpha y(a)+\alpha' y'(a)=0\\ \beta y(b) + \beta' y'(b)=0. \end{cases} Funksionet ''p, q'', dhe ''w jepen me perpara, dhe problemi është te gjendet nje funksion y''dhe nje konstante λ per te cilen ekuacioni ka nje zgjidhje. Problemi ka zgjidhje vetem per disa vlera te caktuara te λ, te quajtura ,,vlera të veta,, të sistemit, kjo është nje rrjedhim i teoremës spektrale per operatoret kompakt te aplikuar tek operatori integral i percaktuar nga funksioni i Grinit per sistemin. Per me teper, nje rrjedhim tjeter i ketij rezultati te pergjithshem eshte se ,,vlerat e veta,, λ të një sistemi mund te vendosen ne nje varg rritës qe tenton ne infinit.Ajgenvlerat e kernelit te Fredholmit jane 1/λ, te cilat tentojne ne zero. Ekuacionet diferenciale parciale Teoria ergodike Te tjera Percaktime dhe shembuj Hapesirat Euklidiane Hapësira e vargjeve të pafundme Hapesirat e Lebesgut Hapesirat e Sobolevit Hapesirat e Hardit Shumat direkte Produktet tensoriale Vetitë Identiteti i Pitagores Jobarazimi i Bezelit Vetia e kompletimit Identiteti i Paralelogramit dhe polarizimi Topologjia Perafrimi më i mire Refleksiviteti Vargjet me konvergjencë të dobët Bazat ortonormale Dimensioni i Hilbertit Hapesirat e ndashme Komplementi dhe projeksioni ortogonal Operatoret ne hapesirat Hilbertiane Operatoret e lidhur Operatoret e palidhur Shikoni gjithashtu *Analiza harmonike *Operatoret Hermitiane *Moduli Hilbert C* *Manifoldi i Hilbertit *Analiza matematike *Algjebra e operatoreve *Topologjite ne nje bashkesi te operatoreve ne nje hapesire Hilberti Shënime Referenca * . * * * . * . * * . * . * . * * . * . * . * * * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * ; originally published ''Monografje Matematyczne, vol. 7, Warszawa, 1937. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * Lidhje të jashtme * Hilbert Space at Mathworld Kategori:Algjebër Category:Teoria e Operatorëve Kategori:Mekanikë Kuantike ar:فضاء هلبرت bg:Хилбертово пространство bn:হিলবার্ট জগৎ ca:Espai de Hilbert cs:Hilbertův prostor da:Hilbertrum de:Hilbertraum el:Χώρος Χίλμπερτ en:Hilbert space eo:Hilberta spaco es:Espacio de Hilbert et:Hilberti ruum fa:فضای هیلبرت fi:Hilbertin avaruus fr:Espace de Hilbert he:מרחב הילברט hu:Hilbert-tér it:Spazio di Hilbert ja:ヒルベルト空間 ko:힐베르트 공간 nl:Hilbertruimte no:Hilbertrom pl:Przestrzeń Hilberta pt:Espaço de Hilbert ro:Spaţiu Hilbert ru:Гильбертово пространство sk:Hilbertov priestor sl:Hilbertov prostor sv:Hilbertrum uk:Гільбертів простір vi:Không gian Hilbert zh:希尔伯特空间